


afterwards

by TsukkikaFleur



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, berlatar setelah after ending, maybe spoiler
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkikaFleur/pseuds/TsukkikaFleur
Summary: hari besar itu tiba besok.





	

"Yoosung."

Matanya kemudian terbuka perlahan-lahan. Ia berguling ke samping, tersenyum tipis sebelum mengatupkan kelopak matanya lagi.

"Hm?"

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum kemudian kepalaku menggeleng. Jari-jariku terulur maju, menyentuh kelopak mata kirinya, mengusapnya perlahan-lahan, merasakan halus kulitnya yang sempat terluka. Ia tersenyum tanpa membuka mata, lalu dengan sengaja kepalanya lebih ditekuk, dan tangannya yang bebas juga jadi memeluk.

"Operasinya," kataku pelan, nyaris berbisik. "Semoga lancar. Semoga lancar."

Ia terdiam sebentar baru kemudian mengangguk.

"Semoga aku bisa melihatmu," katanya. “Mengagumi betapa cantiknya istriku dan betapa beruntungnya aku memilikimu.”

Ia membuka matanya dan memandangku tepat di mata. Aku tak bisa berucap apa-apa.

"Ya.” Kata _terima kasih_ itu tertahan di pangkal tenggorokan.

Ia tersenyum lalu menutup matanya lagi. "Dengan mata lengkap ... ah, kapan terakhir kali pemandangan di depanku tidak tersaji hanya sebelah?"

Rengkuhan oleh tangannya semakin dieratkan. Embusan napasnya mencapai puncak hidungku. Aku beringsut-ingsut menanamkan wajahku di dadanya. Ia tersenyum. Lebar. Puncak kepalaku dicium olehnya.

"Sekalipun gagal, kau masih akan tetap ada di sini, 'kan?"

Aku mendengus pelan. "Konyol." Ia lalu tertawa kecil.

"Siapa tahu?"

"Tidak akan pernah begitu."

"Janji?"

"Kalau kau akan membelikanku es krim besok, maka—iya."

Ia tertawa. Halus. Dadaku ringan dibawanya.

"Jangan besok. Aku juga ingin makan es krim. Tidak lucu rasanya kalau hanya kau yang makan, juga tak bersamaku menghabiskannya."

"Kapanpun boleh," kataku jujur. “Bersamamu sudah lebih dari cukup.”

Tangannya merenggang. Ia menyentuh bahuku pelan dan mendorongku pelan.

"Cium?"

"Tidak, ah."

"Jangan begitu, dong.”

"Dasar bayi."

Bibirnya menciumku lembut. Setelahnya ia tersenyum lebar, lalu bibirku diciumnya lagi.

"Aku sayang kamu, Cinta," bisiknya, "selalu."

"... ah, masa?"

"Mukamu merah, tuh."

"Tidak."

“Tidak apa-apa, semakin cantik malah.”

Yoosung tersenyum dan mengusap rambutku. Poniku dihelanya ke samping. Ia mengecup dahiku lama.

"Sayangi aku selalu juga, oke?"

" ... hm."

Ia tersenyum sebelum menutup kelopak matanya. "Selamat tidur."

"Hmm."

Aku membuka mataku, kemudian mengamati detail-detail wajahnya. Tanganku menyentuh wajahnya pelan. Kukecup pipinya, dan ia hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai balasan.

"Mimpi indah, Yoosung."

Aku terlelap, bersandar di dalam pelukan hangatnya.

***

**Author's Note:**

> fic pertama saya di ao3 dan langsung di fandom baru ya ha ha ha. perkenalkan, saya eto atau tofu, sekarang lagi cinta-cintanya sama ysng;;;


End file.
